Programa especial do dia dos namorados
by s2-sakurachan
Summary: Deidara e Sasori decidem apresentar um programa sobre o dia dos namorados. Será que isso vai dar certo? Assistam... ou melhor, leiam. n.n


Deidara: Bom dia

Naruto não me pertence, mas a fic sem noção sim .

Deidara: Bom dia! Estamos aqui para apresentar um programa especial do dia dos namorados. Eu sou o Deidara e esse é o...

Sasori: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Deidara: SASORI!!

Sasori (acordando): Ãhn?

Deidara: O programa, idiota! ¬¬

Sasori: Que programa idiota?

Deidara: O idiota é você, o que eu estou querendo dizer é que o programa está gravando!

Sasori: O programa? Que progra... Ah!! O programa! - - senta-se direito na cadeira – Bom dia, telespectadores! .

Deidara: Como eu ia dizendo, estamos apresentando um programa especial do dia dos namorados. Sasori, o que você acha do dia dos namorados?

Sasori: Uma droga!

Deidara: Por quê? O.o'

Sasori: Porque é. É apenas uma data que as mulheres utilizam para exigir mais presentes...

Deidara: Você fala isso porque é um encalhado, e não vai ganhar nenhum presente hoje. Também... quem vai querer namorar uma marionete?

Sasori: Fica quieto, seu 3 bocas! Espera aí... eu não sabia que você estava namorando. Quem é a coitada?

Deidara: Prefiro não comentar...

Sasori: ¬¬

Deidara: Mas eu... – é interrompido por Tenten que chega de repente e senta no banco de convidados que fica ao lado deles.

Tenten: Olá, eu vim aqui dizer que eu não gosto nem um pouco deste dia dos namorados... porque ficam as garotas comprometidas super felizes com seus presentes, e passam o dia inteiro com seus namorados. E nós? As encalhadas? Ficamos como?

Sasori: É por isso que...

Tenten: Fica quieto, não terminei ainda! Vou aproveitar o dia de amanhã, que é uma sexta-feira treze, pra fazer uma manifestação exigindo o dia das encalhadas

Deidara: Mas você... – Tente se levanta e sai do estúdio sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra

Sasori: Nossa, ela veio do nada, e saiu do nada também O.O

Deidara: Pois é... é cada doido que aparece...

Sasori: Bem, mas chega de papo furado. Vamos anunciar nossa enquete

Deidara: Isso. Se vocês acham que o dia dos namorados é uma boa data comemorativa, ligue para 0800 0001. Mas se você é um encalhado, que até está pensando em participar da manifestação da Tenten, ligue para 0800 0002.

Sasori: Agora vamos para os comerciais, logo estaremos de volta – sorriso colgate – bye honeys

Deidara: O que é isso? O.O'

Sasori: Isso o que?

Deidara: Esse "bye honeys"... é ridículo...

Sasori: Ridículo é você, sua loira de farmácia

Deidara: Ah, vai se...

-- comercial --

-- fim do comercial --

Deidara: Voltando com o nosso programa, o... err... qual é o nome desse programa mesmo? o.o'

Sasori: Sei lá...

Deidara: Voltamos a apresentar o sei lá

Sasori: -.- Você é muito burro, Deidara. Fica quieto e fala logo o resultado da enquete

Deidara: Burro é você, ou eu fico quieto ou eu falo o resultado da enquete

Sasori: Diretor, por que você me colocou para trabalhar com esse incompetente? Eu quero um aumento de salário!

Deidara: Você não quer porcaria nenhuma, é uma honra enorme para uma pessoa como você trabalhar comigo. Agora chega de conversa e deixa eu anunciar logo o resultado dessa enquete. 50 das pessoas concordam com mim

Sasori: Concordam com mim?? O.O'

Deidara: Não, concordam com mim, não com você. Espera aí... 50 das pessoas também concordam com você. Então está empatado, 20 que concordam com você 50 que concordam com mim .

Sasori: E ainda diz que é uma honra trabalhar com uma pessoa como você, né? ¬¬

Deidara: Ponte que partiu, você é chato pra caramba!!

Sasori: Eu não sou chato, você que é burro, e me irrita apresentar isso aqui com você!

Deidara: Grrrrrrrrrr – vai pra cima do Sasori, derrubando-o da cadeira e caindo junto

Sasori: Dei-Deidara, para!! – aparece apenas a cabeça por cima da mesa – estamos tendo um probleminha, mas...

Deidara: Volta aqui!! Ò.Ó – puxa Sasori para debaixo da mesa de novo

-- programa fora do ar --

Depois de meia hora o programa volta, Sasori estava com um olho roxo e Deidara com o cabelo todo bagunçado e um algodão no nariz para parar o sangramento causado pelo soco de Sasori. Ao lado deles estava o Sasuke.

Sasuke: E então ela disse "Ah, assim eu não quero" e aí eu disse "Vai se ferrar então"

Deidara: Isso aí, menina folgada ¬¬

Sasori: Ei, vocês dois... parem de falar bobagens, estamos ao ar!

Deidara: O que?? Estamos ao ar? O.o'

Sasuke: Não seria "estamos no ar"? o.o'

Sasori: Que seja, o importante é que vocês entenderam...

Deidara: Depois o burro sou eu...

Sasori: Fica quieto! – vira-se para Sasuke – então Sasuke, hoje é dia dos namorados, e estamos perguntando as pessoas o que elas acham dessa data. O que você tem a dizer?

Sasuke: Pode repetir de novo a pergunta, por favor?

Sasori: Olha, ele disse repetir de novo, estão vendo, não sou só eu que falo errado aqui nesse programa o.ó

Deidara: Realmente Sasuke... repetir de novo? -.-

Sasuke: É isso que dá, ficar um tempo perto de vocês ¬¬

Deidara (bate a mão na mesa e se levanta): Olha aqui, você vem aqui no nosso programa e...

Sasuke: Corta o microfone dele, diretor!!

Diretor corta o microfone do Deidara

Sasori: Gostei Sasuke! Até que enfim alguém fez esse infeliz ficar quieto. Mas voltando a pergunta, vou repetir de novo -.- O que você acha do dia dos namorados

Sasuke: É uma data interessante... e um tanto estranha, é legal ver algumas garotas que começam a namorar um dia antes do dia dos namorados e terminam um dia depois. E também ver os caras que não têm dinheiro para comprar presentes terminarem antes do dia dos namorados e reatar depois xD. Mas resumindo... é uma data inútil... só para os homens gastarem mais dinheiro com as mulheres...

Sasori: Aê, alguém que concorda comigo o/

Sasuke: Bem, foi muito bom participar do programa de vocês, mas eu preciso ir agora, vou comprar o presente da Sakura, mesmo ela não sendo minha namorada... ainda! Tchau gente .

Sasori: -.-

Diretor coloca o microfone de Deidara de volta

Deidara: Viu? Até ele foi comprar o presente pra uma garota, o encalhado aqui é só você!

Sasori: O seu áudio já voltou ç.ç

Deidara: ¬¬

Entra no estúdio o Kabuto com um violão

Sasori: Parece que teremos música ao vivo aqui

Deidara: Pois é, bem-vindo Kabuto! Que música você vai cantar?

Kabuto: A música do carneiro!

Sasori e Deidara: Música do carneiro?? O.O'

Sasori: Nunca ouvi falar...

Deidara: Nem eu... canta aí, Kabuto

Kabuto(começa tocar): MATARAM MEU CARNEIRO

I CORTARAM US QUATRO PÉ

EU NUM QUERO SABER DI NADA

SÓ QUERO MEU CARNEIRO IM PÉ

Sasori: Muito obrigado pela participação, Kabuto .'

Sasori Inner: O que foi isso? ¬¬

Sasori: Deidara, vamos... – vê que Deidara está chorando – O que foi Deidara? O.O'

Deidara: Mataram o carneiro... snif... pobre carneirinho ç.ç

Sasori: Ninguém merece... -.- Vamos logo para os comerciais... até daqui a pouco, bye honeys

Deidara para de chorar e começa a rir

Deidara: Esse "bye honeys" é realmente ridículo xD

Sasori: ¬¬

-- comerciais --

-- fim dos comerciais --

Deidara: Voltando com nosso programa mais uma vez o/

Sasori: Sabe Deidara... essa música do Kabuto me fez lembrar o dia que eu levei você pra Akatsuki

Deidara: Sério? Por quê? -

Sasori: Porque eu tinha um gatinho, e um dia ele morreu, e como eu gostava muito dele, eu fiquei muito triste. Então resolvi dar uma volta pra esquecer, e foi então que eu te achei lá na rua, e como eu queria um bichinho, eu...

Deidara: O QUE?? VOCÊ ME PEGOU PRA SUBSTITUIR UM BICHINHO?? Ò.Ó

Sasori: É, me arrependo tanto... ç.ç

Deidara: Filho da mãe, eu vou te matar ò.ó

Sasori: Vem en... – nesse momento entra uma garota no estúdio e começa a abraçar o Sasori – err... eu estou tentando apresentar o programa e...

Deidara: Diretor, abaixa a luz, o amor está no ar -

Sasori: Não!! Deixa essa luz bem acesa ò.ó

Deidara: É o clima do dia dos namorados... pode abaixar a luz sim, diretor

Diretor abaixa a luz, a garota larga Sasori e começa a abraçar Deidara

Deidara: DIRETOR, ACENDE ESSA LUZ!! Ó.Ò

Sasori: Não diretor, deixa a luz baixa, coloca uma música romântica aí

Deidara: Segurançaaa!! – aparece o Itachi – Leve essa maluca daqui ó.ò

Itachi tira a garota do estúdio

Deidara: A que nível chegamos? ò.ó

Sasori: Pois é... mas calma, finalmente chegou ao fim esse programa

Deidara: Já era hora, hein? Melhor irmos logo... sabe-se lá o que ainda pode aparecer por aqui ¬¬

Sasori: Obrigado a todos que acompanharam esse programa, e peço perdoem o Deidara... ele não tem culpa de ser tão chato, burro, idiota e não ser bom apresentador -.-

Deidara: O que?? Você que é tudo isso! Estragou o programa todo, seu idiota Ó.Ó

Sasori: Quem estragou o que?? O.ó

Deidara: Você estragou tudo! – levanta e derruba a mesa

Sasori: Vai estragar o estúdio mesmo?? – pega a câmera e joga em Deidara

Últimas imagens da câmera: Deidara cada vez mais perto...câmera bate na testa de Deidara, imagem fica toda escura...

-- fim do programa --


End file.
